Unbroken
by scopsowl
Summary: If there was one thing Ally knew about Austin Moon right off that bat, it was that she did not like him. When she is forced to spend more time with him, will her impression of him change? More detailed summary inside. Auslly. Read
1. Harmonicas & Cashiers

**Unbroken**

Story by Scopsowl

* * *

_Harmonicas & Cashiers_

* * *

**Summary: ** Stress is getting the best of Ally so her father hires a young man to help out at Sonic Boom with her. Ally is infuriated that she now has to spend more time with the boy who she had grown to loathe so quickly despite barely knowing him. When that boy climbs the walls she had around her heart, will she see that he isn't such a bad guy after all? Can Ally love like's she's never been broken?

* * *

The red miami sun was lifted into the sky as night transitioned to another hot summer's day. I hardly had gotten any sleep last night. The tossing and turning underneath the covers lasted for hours, and when my endless thoughts sifted into level one sleep the nightmares woke me up in a sweat. I would stay in bed just a few more minutes...

My whole body snapped up into a sitting position when I heard a man's voice calling my name. My heart was beating me senselessly again. It wasn't until I realized it was my dad that I calmed myself down with a few deep breathes. As quickly as I could I grabbed an outfit from my closet to begin my morning regimen, which has only gotten shorter recently.

"I'm up, dad!" I called out while glowering at my reflection in the mirror. I ran a wide toothed comb through my loose curls before I put the anti-frizz serum into it, adding some shine. Ignoring the fact my hair still had some frizzies I get dressed for the day. I hurry to my room to get my songbook and feed my pet cockatiel, Owen, who turns to look at me with one loving eyeball.

"Good Morning, Ally. You'd better hurry up and eat something. Today's Saturday so you'll be busy."

'_You mean we will be busy_,' I corrected my balding father in my head, as I enter the kitchen. I wish I was right, because work has been getting to my last nerve lately. If it wasn't work, it was school, and if it wasn't school it was work again because my father had left for another music convention leaving me with more responsibility than I initially had. I sidled around the table, stopping in front of the kitcen window, peering outside. I turned around when I heard my father clear his throat dramatically.

"Ally, you're eating today... No more skipping breakfast. Just look at your grades! Speaking of which, I have to talk to you about that..."

I didn't miss that my father hardly glanced at me as he lectured me. People were supposed to make eye contact with the one they were conversing with, and why my father didn't was beyond me. It was something I didn't like thinking too much about.

"I'm really trying dad... It's just I have been having such a hard time focusing lately. And it isn't as though I have the time for getting extra help. Me, needing extra help? I don't think I need extra help, do you? It is just..." I trail off as I realize I was having a nervous outburst, one of which recieved my dad's full attention for a brief moment. I watched my dad's contenance become a thoughtful one as he reached for a gala apple and handed it to me.

"Here..." He said, as I take the apple into my own hands, swearing I heard him mumble something about if I could eat as fast as I could talk. I took a bite of the succulently sweet apple, watching as my dad retrieved the car keys. I follow him to the car, opening the door to the passenger's side sliding into the vehicle, buckling up without any trouble today. By the time we reached Sonic Boom I had nibbled my apple to the core.

When my dad worked with me in the mornings, I always let him make up the morning drawer for the register. While I awaited for opening time I absentmindedly leafed through the pages of my songbook. When the lights turned on I put my songbook behind the counter where it was out of view.

"Ally, I am heading to the food court. They are having an all day build a sandwhich bar!"

"Wait, dad!"

I gravely watch as he disappears out the door. This was just fantastic...

That first week of September always brought in more customers who were buying instruments for their children who took up a band class. I felt like I could be pulled a part into pieces by the questions coming at me in all directions. I answered their questions as best as I could as they were asked, all while keeping my hawk eye on anyone who looked supsicious or left without buying anything.

"Ma'am, that keyboard is not going to work for your computer! This is a musical instrument store, not a electronics store. I thought that would be, well, obvious." I whirled my hands together as if my hands were the magic to getting people to understand what I was trying to say. The elderly lady under the big blonde floppy wig she wore looked as though she had a sour taste in her mouth.

"Obvious that a women like you would want the best keyboard for your computer! Go try Best Mouse, just past Den's Tours." I persisted, wishing I could have my break already.

"I have them in already." The lady's voice cracked, which racked up a clueless expression from me. The lady's shaking fingers grasped something from the inside of her mouth, pulling out her... detures. I watched is disgust as a huge rope of thick old lady spit hung off from her teeth.

"Well, now they're not. Ma'am... I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I pleaded her, hoping she would leave already. From the other side of the store I heard a cacophony of drum sticks against guitar chords, sending me marching in that direction, as the old lady put a harmonica in her mouth mistaking them as her dentures.

"We have a strict store policy that only employees handle the displays." I exasperatedly explained to the kids who caused all the ruckus. Thankfully they left the store without another word, and the store was finally clearing up as people left to go to the food court.

"Miss, that lady just walked out with this. I got it back for you though." I turned around to see a boy with tousled blonde hair, holding a harmonica inbetween his fingers.

"Give me that." I snapped, grabbing the harmonica from him. I gasped in disgust at the slimy clear fluid that covered it that now clung to my fingertips. Quickly I flung the harmonica onto the counter and glared at the boy.

"What was all over that?" I hissed as he inched away from me, though I didnt' move. Suddenly he threw his hands out infront of himself in mock surrender. My entire body flinched at his simple action, and when nothing happened, I looked down walking inside of the cubical counter.

"It was old lady spit. I gave her teeth back to her and got the harmonica back." The boy takes the harmonica and plays a classic blues tune you saw prisoners play in jail movies. In disgust, I watch his face light up, as he quickly held the harmonica up to my face, and some old lady spit splattered onto my face.

"EWW!" I exclaimed, putting heavy consideration going home and taking a shower during my lunch break.

"Since there is still old lady spit in this, I can get a discount, right?" He asked with a boyish grin plastered on his goofy face.

"NO! Get out of my store!" My voice booms, pointing a finger to the door. The boy nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, put the harmonica back on the counter, then left the store. When I am sure he is gone, I grab my song book, then literally I run to the door before anyone else can enter the store. I lock the doors relieved to have my thirty minute break that I would apparantly be spending taking a shower.

* * *

**Please give me feedback on what you think. :) And yes, this story's title is based off of Demi Lovato's song,_ Unbroken_. However I had this story brewing in my mind for quite a while. What do you think about seeing a chapter in Austin's POV? **


	2. Pests & Sleepyheads

_Pests & Sleepyheads_

* * *

**Thanks for encouragement to write this chapter! I am very sorry that it took so long! Here it is! Chapter two!**

* * *

Thus far today has been very slow buisness wise. The burning sensation from lack of sleep fired up in my eyes, making my eyes brim over with gloss of tears. Last night I just could not fall asleep. I felt wider awake than I had before going to bed to just constantly toss myself under the covers. I sighed.

I slumped over the counter, my eyes fluttering from shut to open, before they finally just decided to remain closed. I felt at bliss as I was about to be captivated by real sleep. Wait. No sleeping while on duty. My eyes jerk open.

Trish's eyebrows are pulled together in scrutiny, staring at me from the other side of the counter.

"Trish! When did you get here?" A startled shout slips my lips, that is heavy from being tired.

"Just got here. I was waiting to see if you'd catch flies." Trish remarked, flipping her head to the side, her eyes squinting, and mouth widely hanging open. That was not what I looked like when I slept... If I weren't so darn tired I'd roll my eyes at her, so I just settled for grumpily staring at her.

"Thanks," I mumble, observing Trish's attire. Trish turned around showing off her new work uniform, video game controllers sticking out from the headband she sported in her dark brown ringlets, light reflecting off her platinum colored skirt and sparkling vest. Ugh, light...

"Like it? I just got a job at Gamestart." Trish sounded pleased with herself. Her resume had to be about six pages long now, I mused, turning away from the light that kept reflecting into my eyes that emitted from Trish's skirt.

"It's... flashy! Just try not to blind someone with all that light." I say after a moment of avoiding the light that beamed off the skirt everytime Trish moved.

"I'm not going to blind anyone." Trish walked directly under a light on the ceiling, and with an unintentinal wave of her skirt, light flashed in my eyes again. I glared at Trish before my eyes involuntarily blinked shut.

"No, just me..." I said sarcastically, glaring at her with open eyes this time. Trish flashs me an apologetic smile.

I hear feet drumming down the stairs, so I shifted my attention to the only one I expected upstairs. My dad walked passed the counter with a happy beat to his step, turning on his heel to face the counter, not me of course, but if he was facing my general direction it counted as eye contact to him.

"I am going for a quick walk around the mall. Gotta loosen up these muscles in my legs. That invoice has taken me all morning!"

"Dad, maybe if you didn't order a years worth of inventory annually, then the invoice wouldn't be so long." I knew he wouldn't care about my suggestion, or my aching back from heaving all the inventory up the stairs. I looked at the boxes that still clutter the sides of the storewalls. Either he placed a bigger order than he did last year, or I was just being just downright lazy this year.

"But I saved four dollars and thirty six cents!"My dad put his hands on his hips like he was superman, before leaving the store. I knew his walks consisted of fishing through the mall wishing fountain, taking any pennies that symbolized the wishes of the many miami mall goers.

The tuba groaned and spitted, sounding much like an old factory machine that was breaking down. I turn at the sound; whomever was playing the instrument definitely needed lessons, which I was about to suggest. I stay where I stood, staring at the blonde headed boy with his carrot topped friend.

The carrot top blew into the tuba with all his might. Something, or should I say some things, flung out of the tuba and the blondheaded boy caught them in his mouth like a dolphin catching sardines.

I stormed over to them, keeping my distance so I wouldn't be hit by the mystery items flying out of the tuba. I put my fingers in my mouth and a high pitched whistle pierced the air. The scene froze, I had both of their attention simontaneously. That was a start.

"Did you not see the no eating sign? And do you know how filthy it is inside that tuba? You need tuba lessons. Are those... corndogs? Do you know how unhealthy corndogs are?" I lectured both of the boys, who seemed unfazed by me scolding them.

"ut-oooOO-talk-in-bout?" I immediately recoiled when the blonde headed boy's muffled words rolled out, his mouth was full of partially digested corndogs.

"Please, out out_ out_!" I pleaded, cupping my eyes with my hands.

"Dez is an awesome tubist. And these are mini corndogs! They're great!" His voice came out clearer this time, so I let my hands unshield my eyes.

Trish rounded the corner of the check out counter, and stood beside me, her eye brows raised with a big toothy smile. I look at her. There was nothing exciting about this situation. My eyes swivel back to those two air heads, my arms crossed.

"Fine. But you should obey signs. They are there for a reason!" I stretched my hands out, gesturing to all the no eating signs. The one on the wall, the one on the baby grand piano, the one on the door. Oh, how could this kid not have seen any of the signs?

"Austin, let me handle this. Ma'am, we are shooting a music video! Did you not see the camera sitting on the counter? Now _you're_ in it." Dez said, jerking his head so that his straight ginger hair flopped from the sudden movement. I whirl around, the little red light on the camera was like a laser, burning into my skin, putting anything I did into permanent memory. I fall into a boot camp crawl, and clumsily pull myself around the counter.

My arms pull around my legs, holding them together tightly. Another shoulder touched mine. My eyes find his, the blonde headed boy's, who I now knew was called Austin.

"What are you doing down here?" He asks me, with brown eyes that had a unfamaliar kindness to them. I look down at my shoes tiredly.

"None of your buisness..." I mumble, absently tugging at the rim of my skirt. I lean away from Austin. He was still too near to me, but I was far too sleepy to move.

"_Ally_," Austin said my name, tilting his head so he could read the name tag that hung from my shirt, "I was thinking... I need instruments, but I can pay you back when I become rich and famous."

I fingers come to a halt, and I glare at Austin.

"Yeah, you could just have your butler drop a sack of shining golden coins in a jet!" My voice even sounds callous and snide to myself. There was a solution to the problem I called Austin. In spite of not liking treating anyone in meanness, I just knew it would get rid of him.

"Really?"

"No!" I snapped at him, maybe enjoying how his face momentarily fell a little too much.

"Austin! Gotta go!" Dez shouted impatiently, with his camera folded in his hand. Finally! My eyebrows knit together when I look at Dez. Was he really dancing? What else could be possibly be doing? Why was he dancing anyways? Austin jumped to his feet, and looks back down at me over his shoulder.

"When Dez has to go, he has to go. Let's go Dez!"

Austin and Dez hurry out of the store, and I sigh in relief. Only a few more hours to go, then I got to go home.

"Wow Ally! You were really fired up over that Austin guy. Trish likey."

I blankly look up at Trish.

"He did not get me all fired up. Ally D don't go up in flames like that, Trishy dee Trish dawg."

My eyelids heavily hang over my eyes, and I feel a lazy smile form on my lips. I could feel Trish's expression of horror, as my eyes finally shut without my consent.

"Ally, get up sweety. I'll take over your shift. But you've gotta get some sleep when you head home."

I could hear my dad's voice in the far, far, distance. I look up at him, well kind of, since my eyes woudln't open. I was still half asleep.

"Hmmm?"

I feel my fathers hands pull me up to my feet, and the sudden swaying of my body was what jerked me out of the perfect most desirable slumber.

"Did you hear me Ally? Now get home, and get some sleep, sweety. You have a lot of Z's to catch up on." My dad's voice sounds caring.

"Thanks Dad." I say, ineffectually stifling a yawn.

I walk out the door, feeling like a zombie as I walk out the door in a trance.

I recognize a head of blonde hair walking in the direction of the beach, donning black and blue beach shorts and sandles. I'll bet he wasn't even wearing sunscreen, or even knew how harmful the sun was to his skin. Quickly, I look away and pretend I did not notice him. It was too late.

"Hey Ally! Wanna come to the beach with me?" Austin enthusisatically

"I don't like the beach. The sand in wrong places, sweaty people, sun burn, and worst of all, sand crabs!" I ramble slowly, too tired to put up my usual show. Did I mention I was tired?

"Oh, that's ok. You look like you're going to fall asleep!" Austin said, dissapointment quickly changing to concern across his features.

Sleep sounds good. I like sleep. Sleep was like a friend I haven't gotten to spend much time with lately. We had a lot of catching up to do. Sleep...

"Ally! I'm going to walk you home. I don't want anything to happen to you. My name is Austin Moon by the way." Austin waved a hand in my face, that I tried to grab to push away, failing both times. Austin looks amused.

"I am perfectly capable of finding my way home." Oh, what was I saying? I could feel my head sleepily sway up and down.

"I'm walking you home."

"I don't want you to know where I live anyways. So no." I interject.

"Let's see... It's either let me walk you home, or we could stand here all day. It looks like you want to spend more time with me!"

I stare at Austin, watching his lips move, listening with only half an ear. It did however sink in that he was not going to leave me alone unless I just let him walk me home. It woudn't hurt. Maybe I could sleep walk home, undisturbed by any dangerous accidents, because this annoying kid wouldn't leave me alone. That sounded nice.

"Ok... Fine then." I try to say coldly, but I could barely hear myself to know.

I close my eyes again, it felt so good, I didn't even realize Austin had draped a comforting arm around my shoulders while guiding me along the streets. The whole sleep walking thing was working. To others we might have looked like a couple, but I wasn't fully concious and felt like an old lady being helped across the neighborhood. I wasn't interested in him.

"Where do you live?" Once again, I was shaken out of my sleep with the vibrations of voices.

"Huh? That way. Light brown house, with music notes on the mailbox..."

I point in the direction of my house, still unaware of Austin's unwanted closeness.

I feel my shoulders being lightly shook. I take a key out of the pocket of my vest, and failingly poke it at the keyhole, leaning against the door for support.

I feel the key taken from my hand, hear a click, and the door squeak open.

I fall onto the floor, into my house, with a _thump_.

"owwwwwaa!" I murmmer.

"Ally, are you ok? Nevermind. You're too tired to hear me... And I'm still talking to you..."

My breathe becomes steady and rythmetic, and I finally am able to sleep. The final thing I felt was arms around me, as I was carried to a couch, and almost like in another world I hear the lock click.

* * *

**I might start naming my chapters. Think I should? :) Should I also have recaps at the beginning of each chapter? **

**I promise my future chapters won't take so long to update. Now tell me what you thought. :D**


	3. Helpers & Hirers

_Helpers & Hirers _

* * *

I turn over again, becoming aware of something tickling my nose. I scrunch my nose up and the brustly feeling persists. I clap a hand on my upper lip and tear off... a fake mustache!

My eyes heavily blink while I stare at the bushy walrus mustache. I turn my head slowly from side to side when I suddenly recognize my surroundings as my living room.

My eyes groggily stare at the sandy colored mustache in my hands. This had Austin written all over it. It really did, actually. On the back of the mustache his name was sloppily scrawled on the sticky part. Which meant... I shot up off the couch and dashed to the bathroom. I could barely see it, but the faded ink had bled into my skin, leaving his name on my upper lip. I glared at the reflection in the mirror. That boy messed with the wrong girl!

The next thirty minutes I spent scrubbing my face where his name stained my skin. I looked in the mirror again, and it was still there if I look really closely. That Austin boy would pay for this. After I ask Trish for help on plotting my revenge. I stopped. Ally, what are you thinking? I never get back at people. If I did maybe things would go more smoothly at school and the other kids would see how cool "Ally D." really is. This time it was different. I stop again. How is this different? I barely know Austin. So what? He's getting it anyway. Again, after I ask Trish for help.

* * *

I lean over the front counter studying the details of my hands out of boredom. When light suddenly flashes into my eyes, I squint them to shut out the excess light. I was going to say something, but I assumed the human disco ball, Trish, would. The sound of buttons being tapped was all I heard; along with some annoying music and beeping noises.

"Ugh! I just fell off that same cliff, _again_!" Trish angrily shouts, and the annoying music abruptly stops.

"Trish, since when did you have... whatever you got there?" I ask while dodging the beaming lights coming off Trish's skirt. If I could, I would grab one of those beams of light, and like a rope, pull Trish from under those darn lights that liked bouncing off her skirt and into my eyes.

"It's the latest version of the nintonic 3DS. You don't even need 3D glasses to see the 3D!" Trish's explanation sounded enthusiastic. I walk around her, but the light acted like a lighthouse, revolving around Trish. It was no use attempting to avoid her flashy skirt any longer.

"Trish, can you kinda move over there? And stay out of - _oh you know_ -the light?" I ask, the distress I feel leaking into my voice. Trish flashes me an apologetic smile, before she takes a long step off to the side, and out of the light. _Thank goodness_!

"Sorry Ally. I keep forgeting how reflective this skirt is! At Gamestart it's pretty dark, and the floors have colored lights. It's awe-some!"

"Why would people waste their money on video games? It's worst than actually going to an arcade. But to bring one into your own home? That is s-" I stop rambling when Trish's voice cut me off.

"Yeah, Ally, _I get it_. You don't like arcades or video games." Trish said looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Is that the new nintonic 3DS? Lemme see it! Lemme see it!"

I turn on my heel already knowing who it was before I saw Blondie and his carrot topped follower. I muster up the best glare I could when I made eye contact with Blondie. His carrot-top friend dashed passed me and I could hear his voice, pleading Trish to see the new whatcha-ma-call-it. I held my glare, unblinkingly, and Blondie just grins at me completely unaware that I was mad at him.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted me with a bigger smile than before.

"I _mustache_ you a question, Blondie." I say cooly, reaching for the faulty strip of facial hair. I held it up to his face between two fingers.

"Could ya just shave it for later?" Austin's smile falls into a frown momentarily, before his lips tug into a nervous, almost guilty, smile.

"By the way you're acting, this must look famaliar, don't it?" I wave the mustache in his face, feeling almost amused as his eyes move back and forth, following the motion of the fake mustache.

"That doesn't look famaliar." Austin says, looking as though he was attempting to shrug into his skin.

"When you walked me home yesterday- Oh, do you know how wrong that sounds? Uh, that doesn't matter right now! What does matter is... IS!"

My shoulders fall when I realize how silly I must look to Austin. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what about all of this made me so furious. This was a minor felony in comparision to other pranks I have endured.

"Ally,"

Austin's voice comes out so softly, that he has earned my whole attention. I look at him expectantly; waiting for an apology.

"Facial hair is fun! You should see what you look like with a mustache!" Austin said rather loudly. My mouth gapes at his immature outburst. I feel the glare return to my face. I'd better be careful or I might permantatly have that scowl chiseled onto my countenance. At the idea of that, I stop scowling at Austin, and will myself to look at him with some decency. Gosh, this was difficult. Especially with that big toothy smile on his face.

"Isn't there anything else you would like to say?" I choke out each word, I felt the corner of my mouth involuntarily twitch. I run a quick hand through my hair, attempting to calm myself.

"Yeah! We need to fun you up! You're way to serious."

My foot stops impatiently tapping on the floor below me, and my face falls back to the glare I have been suppressing.

`I look past Austin's shoulder and see Trish viciously swatting Dez away with her free hand, while her other hand had a death grip on the handheld game. Trish backs up under a light, causing beams of light to bounce off the store walls and metalic instruments.

Wide eyed, Dez looks around the room, with the most unpredictable expression I have ever seen on someone. Dez suddenly pounces at a light, his foot knocking over a rack of instruments.

"DEZ! You're knocking everything over! STOP!" I scream, running around the counter waving my arms like a crazy person. I was mildly crazy compared to the crazed Dez chasing the lights around the store like some sort of ape man.

I wince when Dez knocked over two more displays, and by the sound of that one keyboard falling, I am positive it was broken.

Dez circled around the tuba, and poked his head inside of it.

"TRISH!" I shot an incredulous look at Trish.

Trish looks afraid, the moment before she stepped out from beneath the light.

"Gotta go Ally! I think I might be late to work!" Trish exclaims, running as fast as she can out the door. If I wasn't so shaken by what had just happened, I would have known better than to believe what Trish had just said. Trish wasn't just late to work, she probably hasn't even been there yet.

"Dez, are you ok?" I ask, in a voice that is mingled with concern and annoyance. Dez looked like an ostrich, except his head was stuck in the tuba and not the ground.

"Kinda stuck in here!" His voice echoes from inside of the tuba.

"Yeah, I can tell. You destroyed the entire store!" I snap, walking around the tuba and stopping at the other end.

I blow into the mouth piece with full lung capacity, the tuba blared, shooting Dez out like a cannon ball. Dez flew backwards, stumbling on his own feet backwards until he crashed into another display of instruments. Figures.

I run over to Dez to make sure he was ok. That was a hard fall. I feel someone else at my side, but was too worried for Dez's safety to look at who was there.

"Dez? Are you ok?" I ask him. This time I was really worried. Dez dizzzily looks at me, and my heart plummets.

"Pretty shiny lights..." he mumbles with a small grin. With those final words, he lets his head hang and he tiredly closes his eyes.

My eyes finally swivel over to who was kneeling beside me, and it was Austin. I should have known, but I wanted to be sure Dez was ok. Austin remorsefully scratched the back of his ear with a little guilty smile. Did he always have to smile?

"Dez likes to chase things..." Austin mumbled ripping his eyes away from mine. I don't say anything in reply. Instead I stand up from my kneeling position and look around the entire store. It looked like someone had robbed the place. Oh no, my father can't see this!

My heart starts to pound in my chest. This was terrible, I think, as I pace around the store not knowing where to even start cleaning up.

I was torn between nervously gnawing on my hair, and cleaning the whole store. I was upset, but also growing more nervous by the second.

"Please, just go." I desparately demand Austin, who was looking at me sadly.

Without question, Austin pulls Dez to his feet, and leaves, while Dez clumsily trails behind him.

I sulk to the door after they are out of sight, close it, and switch the open sign to '_closed_.'

* * *

I take in the mess that Dez has made again, and sigh at the sight. This was horrible. I pick up a rack and stand it upright, and begin hanging it's items back onto it.

I feel the hair stand on my neck when someone lightly taps on my shoulder. I whirl around unsure how I would handle this if it was a real burgular.

"Austin?" I eeped looking at him wide eyed.

"Ally, I am sorry for all of this. I wanted to come back and help you pick up." Austin said, and sounds genuinely sorry for everything that has just happened. His chocolate brown eyes look into my eyes as I contemplate what I should say to make him go away. I could handle this myself. Half the store was wrecked, and my dad would be here in about an hour... I realize I can't do this alone... Oh, darn.

"Uh... I guess that would be ok." I say feeling a little flustered. Austin smiles warmly, and walks over to the keyboard display. I study him from where I was still standing, as he slides the keyboards into their appropriate spots on the wall. How on earth did Dez manage to knock the keyboards way up there down?

As Austin turns, I do too, quickly start hanging the instruments back on the rack I was working on before Austin came back.

Hopefully Austin didn't notice me staring at him. I am just baffled why he would have came back to help me. None of this was really his fault. It should have been Dez helping me, not Austin. I was still far too mad at Dez to have him back in here. Proudly, I look at the completed display. When I look at the clutter of instruments that still lay on the floor, I suddenly feel discouraged again.

"We got this Ally. Don't worry. We'll get it all cleaned up." Austin says behind me making me jump. I shyly offer Austin a small smile, immediately regretting it. I look away, my hair hiding my face from him. I feel Austin lightly pat my shoulder, and I flinch away from his touch. Awkwardly I walk away from him to pick up the tamberines on the floor and put them in their rightful place.

I had lost track of time, but this time I heard the door open, I look up to see who it was. It was my father. Thankfully Austin and I had everything off the floor and where it all belongs. I look over my shoulder to see Austin put the last triangle back on it's display rack, and sigh in relief. The store looked just like it had this morning, and maybe even a little better than that.

"Looks like you have a little helper with you, Ally." I could hear the smile in my father's voice. Sheepishly I avoid eye contact with him and walk behind the counter.

"Uh, sure! If that is what you want to call it." I reply quietly. Austin was a complete pest. I could only hope his visits to Sonic Boom wouldn't be a reoccuring daily event. I haven't ever seen the guy before, and he walts in here like we are bros, or whatever the cool kids call it these days.

"Hello, Sir! My name is Austin Moon. I'm Ally's friend," I hear Austin say. I jerk my head up to see my father beaming at the blond headed boy, and saw them exchange shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Moon. I'm Ally's father. Just call me Lester! Or just call me Mr. Dawson."

Embarassed, I bury my face in my arms on the counter. Seemingly this was going well. But to me, it was as horribly wrong as it could get. I didn't like Austin, and my dad seemed to adore him.

"Ok Mr. Dawson. Well, I better get going..." I hear Austin say, but I never hear higly anticipated noise of the door opening and close. That would be my cue to happily leave this little memory behind in the past.

"Austin, wait up. Do you need a job? We're hiring. Starting now! So, what do you say?"

At this, I literally shoot up from my spot behind the counter, and march towards my father and Austin. I had to set things straight. Clearly, my father was out of his mind right now.

"Dad, we can't afford any new employees!" I remind him, my voice came out a little louder than I had wanted it to. I didn't want my dad to know how irritated I was. My dad is still beaming at Austin, and I feel my heart sink. He didn't hear me. How did he not hear me? Oh, that's right, because he is ignoring me. Thanks, dad!

"It'd be awesome to work here! When do I start?" Austin says after a moment. The toothy smile Austin flashes is lighting his whole face up. I look at Austin's teeth, and notice there is brocoli that wasn't there earlier, and hide my face behind my palm. He was something, all right.

"You're hired," My dad shouts, "Be here tomorrow, twelve in the afternoon. Ally will train you! And Ally, you're paycheck just got cut in half."

I drop my hand, and give Austin and my father incredulous stares, my mouth gaping. What just happened? Oh, goodness, no! Now I have to spend more time with Blondie over here!

"I know, I'm excited too! I'll see you tomorrow, Ally!" Austin gives me a nod that insinuated that he was cool, and walks away with a new spring in his step. I hear the door open and close, but not with the feeling the way I thought I would. I blankly stare at the door, feeling a little bit horrified.

* * *

**hehe I love writing this so much! :) I had this done, but was waiting for the weekend to post. I haven't gotten to looking it over for silly mistakes. Anyways, I love writing about Ally so much! I can't wait to write the next chapter, and the chapter after that, and the chapter after that... **


	4. New Guy & Refusals

**I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait time for chapter four. I hope you enjoy it despite the waiting time. Again, so sorry! Songs & Characters belong to Disney!**

* * *

New Guy & Refusals

* * *

"Dad, why did you hire that guy yesterday? And cut my paycheck in half?" I ask walking around the counter and pulling my book under the countertop.

"You were right. We can't afford another employee. So that is why I cut your paycheck in half. And, I like Austin. He was nice enough to stay and help you clean the store up. When you're done training him, you will have more time to get your grades up." My dad explains to me, his eyes studying the counter.

Even in profile I could see his expression was serious. I was just thankful for the reason he thought Austin was hanging around the store. I didn't like to think of how my father may have reacted if he saw all the instruments scattered on the floor, and potentially broken.

I open my mouth, about to begin to explain to my father how ridiculous this all was, but instead I close my mouth against it. There was no changing my father's mind once he set it to something. Countless times I have tried and failed to persuade him to stop taking people's wishes, or what he liked to think of as 27 more cents to his name, from the mall wishing fountain. My father was a very stubborn man. The odds were against me, but I'd try again.

"Dad," I said, being sure I had his attention before I continued. When my dad looked at me for a manosecond, that was how I knew I had is attention.

"Austin has issues. . ." I lamely state, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. I saw the corner of my father's lip twitch, as if he were trying not to smile. This wasn't funny!

"Dad, this is not funny. He does have issues!" I say again, a little more slowly, and noticebly more agitated than I was when Austin was hired just minutes ago.

If my dad didn't open his mouth to speak, he would have been swept up in the tirade that was about to come out of my mouth. I was desparate to not have to spend time with Austin. Just the very thought of what tomorrow would bring was irking me already.

"Ally, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't make false accusations of people. I thought he seemed like a very nice kid. Just give him a chance, Sweetheart."

My dad looks around the store, drinking in the new clean finish it had. Rerranging a room could do wonders for the viewer. I watch my dad in disbelief. Was this seriously happening? I really didn't like Austin, and meant it when I had said he had issues. Well, I didn't know if Austin had issues, but he was now my issue.

"Can't we just fire him? I can get my grades up! I just haven't been focused lately..." I said, watching my dad look at everything in the room besides me. I held my book closer to my body.

"No, Ally, we're not firing him. What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?"

"Anything but pizza. . ." I mumble, feeling my shoulders sag in defeat.

* * *

Like glass being dropped in a cave, laughing shattered my dreams and echoed into reality as I shot up from under my covers. The green lighted numbers on my alarm clock told me it was 2:30 in the morning. I feel the knocking in my heart slow down, and my breathe comes out more evenly.

It was the third time I have woken up tonight, and the second week in years I have been having nightmares. I glance out my window and look at the full moon that hung in the starry sky, and lay back down.

I didn't dare to close my eyes right away, knowing that _they_ would be there, behind my eyelids laughing at me still. I wouldn't mind the nightmares so much if I could actually sleep through them.

I blankly stare at my ceiling now. Thoughts aimlessly come and go as they please, until I finally end up thinking about Dallas. My heart quickens, and my breathes come out a little faster. Even when the dark haired boy wasn't anywhere near me, I felt nervous. I knew Dallas was probably home, fast asleep, like I should be right now.

When I first saw Dallas, behind the cell phone accessory cart, I ended up behind the cell phone accessory cart with him.

The first time I saw Dallas, he was behind the mall's cell phone accessory cart. I ended up behind the cart with him...

* * *

The most beautiful, poofiest clouds, floated just below the deep blue sky. I eagerly watched as one cloud caught up to one just ahead of it, fusing into the shape of a moose with a ham stuck in it's right antler. I felt ridiculous for what I saw, but then one of my cloud watching buddies calls out excitedly.

"No way! A moose with a ham stuck in it's right antler! Look! Look!" Elizabeth giddily pointed at the same cloud I was just studying. Surprised, I look at her, feeling my lips widen into a big smile.

"That is exactly what it is! Or, _was_... Now it's a bunny in a tutu." I say, my voice exploding with just as much excitement as Elizabeth's. I was the newest member of the cloud watching club, and I was fitting right in with the other members.

Disapointedly, I watch the sky, as one last whisp of cloud snails on by, until only blue was left. I heard everyone around me get up to leave, and I did as well. I wasn't sure what I would do, now that the fun train decided to kick Ally Dawson off the cabouse.

After wasting time thinking of what next, I decide on strolling the mall. I was in hopes to find Trish. I had asked her after my shift at Sonic Boom if she would like to give cloud watching a go. She had been complaining all morning how bored she was, and it was one of those perfect days to stare up at the ever changing sky. Suddenly, Trish told me she remembered she had six different job interviews in the mall today.

I found Trish ogling some sparkly high heels behind a display window.

"Trish, I thought you had six job interviews today? Why on earth are you here. Oooh, those shoes are cute," I began to lecture, my attention drifted to those incredibly glittery shoes. Suddenly I remembered I was lecturing, and focus again on that. I made stern eyes at Trish; eyes that I knew could be so intimidatingly demanding of answers.

"Uh, I was on my way to Billl's surf shop for an interview. These sparkly shoes just caught my eye. Seems like my fashion talk is finally sinking in your head a little." Trish said, and we both looked at those sparkly heels with longing in our eyes once more.

"They are pretty..." I absentmindedly say, before I jerk my eyes away from the shoes and look at Trish again.

"You don't wanna be late Trish. You better get going! Trish, TRISH!"

I grab Trish's shoulder and shake her lightly. Trish seems to have to painfully peel her eyes from the display before they swivel back onto me. I take my hand away and smile.

"You're going to be late!" My voice is louder than before.

"Oh, right! I'll see you later, Ally!" Trish says, as she finally scurries off to Billl's Surf Shop. I feel accomplished as I drift through the mall. I was about to count off the benefits of walking, but that was when I saw him.

Behind the cell phone accessory cart, a boy with dark fine hair that flopped to the side just right, with a perfect bleached smile and kind eyes, stood. I marveled at his perfect features, and the mall as I knew it seemed to disappear. It was only me, and the boy behind the cart. All I knew was that this perfect boy was all alone, and this perfect boy looked my age. I felt as though the air around me was very thick and still, and I was floating towards him.

My body pushes against the cart slightly, and I am suddenly relying on my incredibly unreliable feet to hold me from the fall I felt coming. I feel his two hands on my shoulders gently push me back so I am standing upright again. I blink. The perfect boy smiles at me with furrowed eyebrows. I blink again.

He thought I was weird! And here I stand, looking like a fool. But I was glued to the spot. I couldn't properly make an escape.

"Hello. How can I help... you?"

I don't feel my legs anymore. I look down to make sure they are still there before I look back up at him. The perfect boy gives me a look again. My nerves stiffened.

"Can I help you, sir? Boy? Boy Sir! Uhh..." I stupidly spit out.

I felt my mouth become increasingly dryer by the moment. My mouth falls open, and I feel very rigid. To my slightest relief, the boy smiles at me again.

"You can help me by saying what I can do to help you."

My nerves belted through my veins like millions of little eletric trains. I motioned to the display closest to me, settled on the small space on the counter.

"I want this entire display! How much does that come to?" I awkwardly shout. He gave me another one of his looks before he counted the cell phone cases and accessories on that display.

"64.23" He says to me, looking at me as if I were some sort of alien zombie. I offer a crooked smile before went for my wallet. I pat the sides of my skirt and up my waist. Rats... I didn't have my wallet. Of course I didn't. My wallet was in my purse at home.

"I don't have enough! Oh, darn..." I say, almost a whisper. The blood in my cheeks was running hot, despite feeling like I was drained of all my blood. I turn around before I could say anything more. My heart is pounding. What was his name? I whirl back around so I could ask him. My feet decided to do what I knew them best for. I tripped, crashed down into the counter of the cell phone accessory cart, and toppled on top of the boy. It wasn't until after I caused disaster that I realized that the crash was rather loud. Not even public humiliation was enough to stop me from knowing his name.

He was flat on his back, his expression scrunched up with pain. His brown eyes find mine, and stare at me, bewildered.

"What's your name?" The words slipped past my lips before I could stop them.

"Dallas. Now can you please get off of me?" His voice was polite, but I could see the anger in his eyes. I feel completely aware of how our bodies are touching now, so I spring up and off of Dallas as quickly as I could manage.

"I am so sorry, Dallas. My name is Ally by the way. I could help you pick up..." I offer, trying and failing to not chew on my hair. I chewed on it slowly, so I could hear what he was going to say. Once again, he had given me a look, that confirmed that he thought I was crazy.

"It's all right, Ally. You don't have to. But I'll see you around, okay?" Dallas said after he had stood up, and brushed his jeans off. He wanted to see me again? He doesn't think I'm a nut job after all. See, I was being completely irrational. I smile at him, and walk away, extremely self cautious in each step I took.

* * *

It was another day in which I would sleep walk through. With my best efforts, I could not fall asleep last night after awakening. It didnt' help Dallas was all I could think about last night. The chamomile tea I had in the mid of night seemed to be having a delayed effect on me. I felt warm and fuzzy, and the floor below me was looking like a better bed by the second.

Thoughts of the new guy enter my train of thought, sending off unnecsessary train whistles in my head. I still had the itching feeling today was not going to go well. I steal another glance at the little red clock on the wall where keyboards hung. I eye the keyboard I suspected Dez had broken yesterday. I would have to investigate that before my father found out.

I jump when I hear someone enter through the door.

"Is that how we're going to greet the customers?" Austin smiles, while I stare at him speechless.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. This was the kind of thing that didn't happen to other people.

I look at the clock again. The little hand had just turned to settle on the hour of twelve in the afternoon. Darn, he was on time too.

"If you give me attitude, Austin, I will have to ask you to leave; And not come back." I said through gritted teeth, my eyes back on Austin.

If there was anything that bothered me more than his self, it was his hair! The blonde tufts were poking out in every which way, and his bangs messily lay over his eyes. Austin gave me a strange look.

"I hope you do realize that you cannot fire me. You're not the boss. How was that attitude anyways?"

"I am the Boss's daughter. So I have enough authority to tell you to put the rest of the inventory upstairs. Lets see if you can manage that." I said stiffly, not liking Austin's response.

"Easy enough..." Austin muttered under his breathe.

I walked towards the boxes that lay piled neatly just beside the stair case. I stood near a pile as tall as myself, and leaned against it. Austin had a glint of annoyance in his eyes. Without saying a word, he heaved a box from one of the piles, and begain treading up the stairs.

"And don't go in my father's office! There is a sign that clearly will tell you which room is his office. Inventory goes in the only other room up there." I shout upward. At the top of the stairs, Austin glares at me.

"All these boxes weren't here yesterday..." He remarked rather coolly.

"A years worth of inventory just came in this morning!"

I was feeling much better. The inventory had been waiting to be put away all morning. Not that I was too busy to put it away myself.

I retreat to the counter, got my book, and sit on the counter with a pen in my hand. I look down at the song I was working on, teetering my pen between two fingers.

I have been working on this song for weeks now. It was the longest I ever worked with a song, and I was surprised. Not by how long it was taking, but by the time in which I started the song. I was feeling rather confident when I wrote the lyrics as:

_Flip a switch,_

_turn on the lighting, _

_get it right,_

_show 'em how it's done._

_Freak it up,_

_no matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know,_

_You got a number one._

I wondered how Austin was doing... I glance up from my book to see Austin had already taken seven boxes up stairs. I look up the stairs, and up at the platform. Austin shouldn't be taking so long in that room. He'd better not be in my father's office.

"Is that a song?" A voice is only inches away from my ear. I slam my book shut, and hear the light noise of a pen hitting the ground.

"Get away! Austin, you're supposed to be working!" I snap at him angrily.

I feel the hairs on my neck standing. Austin was hovering over my shoulder for who knows how long. Austin seemed to only listen with half an ear, because he only took a few steps away from me.

"So, it's a song right?" Austin asks me again. Austin's eyes, that were the color of smooth chocolate , held a kindness I wasn't famaliar with. I felt something lurch inside of my stomach, and my heart began to ache. I couldn't help it; I felt guilty. It was very unlike me to treat someone so meanly, no matter how irritable I found them.

"Yes..."

"So far it's really good. I can't write a song to save my life."

Under his gaze I felt discomfort. Attention was never my thing, and Austin looked at me with deep interest.

"Thank you... Uh, you're doing great putting the inventory away..." I say awkwardly to him, flashing my eyes downward.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a break? My arms are killing me!"

Austin held his arms limply at his sides for emphasis. I peered over at the piles of boxes that once resembled skyscrapers. It would have taken me a solid week to get those all up the steps, and into the storage room.

"Your arms are huge, Austin. How can your arms be tired?" I asked Austin, looking down at his arms. They were at least twice the size of my flimsy arms, and were purly muscle.

"So, you like these guns?"

Austin lifted both of his arms and flexed his muscles. _ Seriously...? _I shot a stern look at Austin, and he immediately put his arms back down.

"Back to work, please!" I say, feeling blood rushing to my face.

I turn around so that Austin doesn't see me blushing. I did not like his "guns." There was just no way he could be tired so quickly with arms like that. That is all I noticed, and clearly Austin was an arrogant air head.

"Well, since you noticed how nice my arms are, the least I can do is finish putting away inventory."

"Austin!" I say his name flustered, and turn around to shoot him another fiery glare. Austin had a little amused smirk on his face, before he walked off to finish his work.

I whip my book back open, only to realize I had dropped my pen. Irritated, I slide forward too quickly off the counter and crash on the floor with a_ thump_. I grab the pen and scramble to my feet shakily.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin panted. He bent down, then handed me my book, which I forcefull snatched out of his hand.

"Of course I'm ok! Why aren't you working? How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?" I hissed at Austin through gritted teeth.

"You're just still thinking about these!" Austin lifted his arms again.

"W-would you stop that?"

Austin chortled before returning to his post. I hear footsteps and look up to the door expectantly. My father was walking toward me with a large cup in his hand.

"This week it is chocolate milk!" he said cheerily, holding out the cup to me.

I take my allowance from my father and set it on the counter, mumbling a thank you under my breathe.

"See you got Austin to work. Good of him to put all them boxes away for you. He's a good kid. Has it been busy today, sweetheart?"

"He's doing alright... And it's been slow today."

"Why don't you go help Austin put away inventory? I'm going up to my office to finish up some paper work.

My stomach does a flip flop. I definitely didn't want to work side by side with that goony. It was bad enough working in the same building. I sigh, and obediently walk over to what was left of the boxes, as I hear Austin greet my dad on the stairs.

"Sup, Mr. Dawson?"

"Lester. Not much,_ bro_."

I feel embarrassed even more so by my dad's interaction with kids of my generation than my own interactions with them.

Austin stops and looks at me.

"Oh, so you decide to help now that there isn't hardly anything to do." Austin mocks me in a friendly voice. He offers a toothy smile. I give him a dirty look, before I take a box and start up the stairs. I could hear Austin behind me.

I felt self concious as I made it to the platform, and turned into the storage room. I set the box down on top of a neatly stacked pile. Austin actually had done a good job up here.

"What do you think?" Austin asked, and I could sense him standing next to me, and hear him put his box down.

"Surprisingly tidy. Unlike your hair." I said, turning around and walking out the door and down the steps. Austin quickly caught up to me.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

I ignored Austin as I heaved up another box in my arms. I assumed he mimicked me as I went up the stairs back into the storage room. As I turned to go back down stairs, Austin was blocking the doorway.

"Austin, move!" I bark at him angrily.

"Not until you answer my question."

I quickly drew the conclusion that Austin was an obstinate, stupid donkey, who in another life time, believed he was a stallion. It would not surprise me.

"Austin, just move!" I growled at him. Austin leaned against the door with his armed crossed, his leg blocking me inside of the storage room. I glower at him.

"Argh! Fine! It is a total mess, and looks horrible! Happy now?" I said, exasperated.

Austin moved out of the way.

"Your hair isn't that great either." He says as I walk past him. I wasn't going to play his game; so I kept my mouth shut. Though, I did feel a pang of hurt inside. I've been made fun of for my hair before at school.

At the end of the stairs, I look at the counter, where I see a famaliar red head. It wasn't until I realized what he had in his hands did I explode.

"_**DEZ! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK**_**!" **I yelled, shrilly.

Dez looked up from my book - _oh, he has read some of it _- with an expression that was purely fear.

"Dez, throw it here!" Austin shouted, and I heard my precious book whiz past my head. I spun around and looked at Austin with burning loathe.

"Give it to me, Austin." I said, shaking with anger.

Austin riffled the pages with a smirk on his face. My heart is racing in my chest, and I felt sick to my stomach. He opened my book, while looking at me, that dirty smirk widening. I froze, mortified. Then I ran at him, my hands grabbing for my book. But he held it high above me, and he was tall.

"Austin, please..." I ask desparately.

"If I give this back, will you do something for me?" he asked me slyly, which was seemingly unlike him. I hesistated.

"Well," I weakly began, "What do you want?"

"I thought we could hang out after work..." Austin offered, his provoking intentions suddenly vanished.

He looked at me sheepishly, with a glint of hope in his eyes. This did not help my heart; it only seemed to quicken. He was killing me. I needed my book back! And the idea of spending more time with Austin was ludicrous. But I would do anything to have my book safely in my posession.

"Ok, just give me back my book!" I said, and Austin handed it to me with a look of triumph. I held my book closely to my body.

"Dez, that was Ally's chocolate milk!" Austin called to Dez, who guiltily put the empty cup back on the counter.

One minute Austin is picking on me, the next second he is standing up for me. I did not understand this guy one bit.

"I was thirsty, and it was there! It was waiting for me to drink it." Dez quickly explained, and when I give him a dissaproving look, Dez's eyes quickly dart back to Austin.

"OH, just how like my book was there, and you go reading it! You really need to learn boundaries!" I spat at Dez, who was become squeamish with discomfort.

"I gotta go, Austin. She scares me." Dez said, flashing me a frightful look, before fleeing the store.

"And that is Dez for you. He's a goof ball, but you get used to it." Austin said, turning to look at me.

I frowned at Austin. He wasn't going to be so easily forgiven. And Dez, I did not plan to be associated with him in the least.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suspiciously.

"We're friends, Ally! Duh. Dez is my best friend, so that isn't the last time you'll see him. I think you'll really like him-"

"Co-workers. Not friends. We just work together, Austin." I cut in, correcting Austin's assumptions about our relationship.

_Ew, Austin and relationship in one sentence..._

"But we are hanging out after work, remember? That _is_ what_ friends_ do."

"Actually, I changed my mind. I didn't promise you or anything." I say to Austin who looked dumbfounded.

"But Ally!" Austin complained, just in the way a child would.

"I changed my mind. What's hard to get about that?"

"But you said-"

"No."

"Please?" Austin tried, and made puppy dog eyes at me.

"No." I say again, walking away from Austin and retreated behind the counter. I turned around to see that Austin had followed me.

"Why does it matter? No one ever wants to do anything with me. Even Trish-"

"I want to, though." Austin interupts, intensifying his puppy dog eyes somehow.

Something about the way he was acting struck something inside of me. I looked away feeling shy. I couldn't fathom the idea of someone wanting to spend time with me. I was the weird girl. The hair chewer, the kluts in gym class. I could go on and on... In conclusion, I wasn't desirable, or so I believed that.

"I have a curfew though..." I admitted, quietly.

"I can have you home before your curfew."

"Austin, I can't... I'm sorry." I said with an air of finality, and walked away from him.

After that, Austin returned to putting the rest of the inventory away. I polished the counters and and a few displays. The store was uncomfortably silent, and no customers came to distract me. I was still replaying what had happened in my head, in vain attempt to understand what Austin saw in me. He obviously thought we were friends, but why was that? We hardly knew each other. Maybe Austin's philosphy was everyone is a friend until proven otherwise. I wasn't sure. I would assume the way I'd treated him would have driven him away by now.

I looked at the clock, and it was time to lock the store up. I took my personal _Sonic Boom_ key out of the register, and checked on Austin. Austin had copied what I had been doing, and was wiping down instruments.

Austin looked at me, his eyes looked gloomy.

"Austin, it's closing time... You can leave..." I say to him, with a tone that matched his eyes.

"Ok. Do you want me to walk you home... Or anything?" Austin asks me.

"You don't think I know where my own house is?" I say coldy, but immediately feel the guilt again.

This time I ignored it. I wasn't going to let Austin get to me. Austin looked at me one last time before he left without another word.

I headed to the end of the stairs.

"Dad, I'm leaving! See you at dinner!" It was quiet for a shout.

"Ok! Love you!" My dad's voice called back.

My father would count the money and put it into the store safe. I always let him, since I know how much he liked to do just that.

After Austin had left the store, that is when my tiredness had really kicked in. He had really gotten under my skin today. I took the cup that held my allowance that Dez guzzled down, and threw it away in the recycle bin. I tighten my grip on my book, lock the doors, and went on my way home.

* * *

**:) I will get right on starting the next chapter! **

**I think I have fixed most spelling errors and such. This chapter was fun to write. :) **

**So we know that Austin and Ally had only known each other for a few days. What else can you assume from reading so far? :) I'd love to hear your predictions. I already have so many ideas for this story. **

**Again, sorry for the long update wait. I will work on getting chapters published quicker. :3 **


End file.
